


Shadow of the soul

by Leya



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohma muss lernen, dass die Dunkelheit, die in seiner Seele lauert, ihn für immer begleiten wird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shadow of the soul (engl. version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666990) by [Leya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya)



> Unbeta'd.

„Wir sind da.“

Die barsche Stimme des Taxifahrers riss Tohma aus seiner Versunkenheit und mit einem zögernden Lächeln griff er nach seiner Brieftasche.

„Vielen Dank.“ Er reichte dem Mann den Fahrpreis inklusive eines großzügigen Trinkgelds und verließ den Wagen. Der Wind war schneidend kalt und ließ ihn trotz seines warmen Mantels zittern. Immer noch die Tür festhaltend, wandte er sich noch einmal an den Fahrer. „Könnten Sie hier warten? Es wird nicht lange dauern.“

„Sicher.“

Tohma schlug die Autotür hinter sich zu und atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er sich auf den Weg machte, um zum letzten Mal den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit zu begegnen.

 

~

 

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch war er endlich am Ziel und nahm sich die Zeit, mit beinahe ängstlichem Blick die schäbige Fassade des vor ihm liegenden Hauses zu betrachten.

Es hatte sich erschreckend wenig verändert.

Fröstelnd schlug er den Mantelkragen hoch und überquerte vorsichtig die Straße, doch je näher er dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude kam, desto langsamer wurde er. Warum war er gekommen? Er wollte nicht hier sein. Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach Flucht und doch konnte er nichts weiter tun, als sich Schritt für Schritt der Vergangenheit zu nähern.

Die letzten Schritte überwand er beinahe wie im Schlaf und dann stand er vor dem Eingang, die Hand gegen die von abblätternden Farbresten bedeckte Tür gelegt und mit einer panischen Angst in seinem Inneren, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass es ein Fehler war, an diesen Ort zurückzukehren, dass es vernünftiger wäre, die Geister der Vergangenheit für immer ruhen lassen.

Doch konnte er das wirklich riskieren?

Wenn ihm auch nur der geringste Fehler unterlaufen war, dann würde dies sein Ende bedeuten. Und er wäre nicht der einzige, dessen Leben vernichtet würde...

Doch so weit würde es niemals kommen. Er hatte noch diesen einen Tag, um für seine endgültige Sicherheit zu sorgen und nichts konnte ihn dazu bringen, diese Chance ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.

Bereits morgen war zu spät. Auf einem freien Platz nicht weit von dem Gebäude entfernt standen schon die Abbruchgeräte bereit, die das Haus innerhalb weniger Stunden einebnen und damit seinen ewig währenden Alptraum beenden würden.

Ein moderner Bürokomplex würde all die Geister der Vergangenheit in ewige Vergessenheit bannen. Er konnte kaum erwarten, bis der letzte Stein zu staub zerfallen war. Die Freiheit rückte mit jeder verstreichenden Minute näher.

Doch noch war es nicht so weit.

Wie von selbst drückte seine Hand gegen die Tür, die leise quietschend aufschwang und den Blick auf einen verstaubten Flur freigab.

Noch einmal atmete Tohma tief durch, ehe das dunkle Gebäude ihn verschluckte.

 

~

 

Staub wirbelte bei jedem seiner Schritte auf und brachte ihn zum niesen. Tohma blieb stehen und zog den Kragen seines Mantels über Mund und Nase, ehe er langsam weiterging.

Es war alles noch genau so, wie er es damals verlassen hatte.

Durch die einen Spalt breit geöffnete Eingangstür fiel dämmriges Licht in den gespenstisch leer wirkenden Flur. Schritt für Schritt tastete Tohma sich weiter voran. Die hässliche mit kleinen grünen Blümchen gemusterte Tapete war nun von einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen und als er mit einem behandschuhten Finger über das raue Material strich, löste sich ein breiter Streifen von der Wand und glitt lautlos zu Boden.

Tohma durchlief ein unbehaglicher Schauer dunkler Vorahnung.

Am hinteren Ende des Ganges konnte er die Tür zum Wohnzimmer erkennen und wie durch eine unsichtbare Macht gelenkt, steuerte er darauf zu.

Auch hier war alles wie damals. Selbst der umgestürzte Stuhl, den er damals bei seiner hektischen Flucht umgerissen hatte, lag noch mit anklagend auf ihn gerichteten Beinen neben dem dunklen Ledersofa auf dem Boden und für einen Augenblick hatte Tohma Mühe, zu atmen.

‚Es ist vorbei. Es ist alles nur eine Erinnerung‘, wiederholte er immer und immer wieder in Gedanken, doch erst als er seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, wandte er sich ab und kehrte in den Flur zurück.

Dieser Ort würde schon sehr bald aufhören zu existieren. Warum hatte er nur das Bedürfnis verspürt, sich hier noch einmal umzusehen?

Langsam erreichte der Musiker die Treppe, die zum ersten Stock führte und mit einem Schlag war die Angst wieder da. Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach dem Geländer und hielt sich lange Minuten daran fest, dann begann er mit schleppenden Schritten den Aufstieg.

 

~

 

Das war alles so schrecklich falsch. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Es hatte doch überhaupt keinen Sinn und riss nur Wunden auf, die bisher noch nicht einmal verheilt waren.

‚Hör auf zu jammern‘, ermahnte er sich selbst und wappnete sich für das, was getan werden musste.   
Tohma schloss leise die zum Schlafzimmer Tür hinter sich und verspürte nicht zum ersten Mal einen kaum zu ignorierenden Anflug von Panik.

Was würde er finden, wenn er nur genau genug nachsah?

Widerwillig musterte er die mit Staub und Spinnweben verdreckte Wand. Es dauerte scheinbar eine Ewigkeit, bis sein Verstand das erfasste, was seine Augen ihm bereits seit mehreren Minuten meldeten: es waren immer noch Blutspritzer an den Wänden.

Mit dieser erschütternden Entdeckung hatte Tohma nicht gerechnet und für einen Augenblick schien der Boden unter ihm zu schwanken. Erinnerungen an den schrecklichsten Moment seines Lebens trafen ihn mit voller Wucht und auf einmal hörte er wieder den entsetzten Aufschrei eines sterbenden Mannes und roch wieder die blutgeschwängerte Luft, die einer schweren Wolke gleich über dem Raum zu hängen schien.

Würgend schlug Tohma die Hände vor den Mund und die Vergangenheit, die er so lange Jahre in seinem Inneren begraben hatte, quoll an die Oberfläche und riss all die Barrieren ein, die er um seine Erinnerungen errichtet hatte.

 

~

 

Mit zitternden Händen berührte er die vormals besudelte Wand, sah vor seinem Inneren Auge wieder, wie Blut und Hirnmasse von den Wänden troff und fühlte wieder diese schreckliche Leere, die seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag nie wieder ganz aus seiner Seele gewichen war.

Sein einziger Trost war, dass Eiri niemals die ganze Wahrheit erfahren würde.

Auf seinem Weg zu diesem Ort, an dem alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte, ermahnte Tohma sich immer und immer wieder, dass er unter den gegebenen Umständen das einzig richtige getan hatte.

Was hätte er denn sonst tun sollen? Diesen Mann vielleicht auch noch ins Krankenhaus bringen und das nach allem, was er angerichtet hatte?

Nein, diese Alternative wäre einem Verrat gleichgekommen. Er hatte damals richtig entschieden und alles, was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war das Gute, was durch diese Entscheidung geschaffen worden war, unter allen Umständen zu beschützen.

Er hatte Eiri aus dem Haus gescheucht, ehe er sich daran machte, alle Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit zu verwischen. Der verstörte Junge war in dankbarem Schweigen davongelaufen und hatte es Tohma überlassen, dafür zu sorgen, dass alles in Ordnung kam.

Und Tohma war diesem Wunsch ohne zu zögern nachgekommen.

Der junge Musiker hatte seine Jacke in kleine Steifen zerrissen und war in einem wahnsinnigen Albtraum aus Blut und Tränen auf Händen und Knien durch das Zimmer gekrochen, wobei er die dünnen Fetzen nutzte, um das Blut aufzuwischen, das in breiten Schlieren durch den ganzen Raum verteilt war. Er atmete in abgehackten Stößen die nach Tod stinkende Luft, unterdrückte mit Mühe seinen Ekel und dann hörte er es.

Yuki Kitazawa lebte noch!

Wie erstarrt lag Tohma auf den Knien, starrte in die weit geöffneten Augen des vermeintlich toten Mannes, der pfeifende Atem, der sich seinen mühevollen Weg aus der zerstörten Lunge bahnte, hallte ihm unnatürlich laut in den Ohren und dann hielt er auf einmal die Waffe in der Hand und drückte ab, immer und immer wieder, bis er das ganze Magazin in den zuckenden Körper geleert hatte.

Und dann war er auf einmal wieder in der Gegenwart und mit einem unbehaglichen Frösteln erkannte er, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Irgendetwas schien in den Schatten zu lauern, eine nahezu eisige Präsenz, die nur darauf wartete, ihn zu verschlingen.

‚Plagt dich dein schlechtes Gewissen, To-chan? Das sollte es auch. Du hast mich getötet‘, wisperte eine grausame Stimme in den tiefen seiner Seele und Tohma presste in einem verzweifelten Versuch seinen Dämonen zu entfliehen die Hände auf die Ohren, obwohl er nur zu gut wusste, dass es kein Entrinnen gab.

Panik schlug über ihm zusammen. Hier konnte er nicht bleiben. Es war völlig unmöglich.

Doch für eine Flucht war es längst zu spät. Mit jedem Atemzug rückten die Wände näher zusammen, drohten ihn mit ihren an Tod und Verdammnis erinnernden Spuren seiner Schuld zu ersticken, während Kitazawas Stimme die Bilder der Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zu einem sich immer und immer schneller drehenden Karussell mischte und wie einen Kreisel durch seine Gedanken wirbeln ließ.

Tohma brach in die Knie. Langsam begann der Raum sich zu drehen und das letzte, was der Musiker spürte war der harte Boden unter sich, ehe die Welt in eine alles verschlingende Schwärze versank.

 

~

 

Als er zu sich kam, lag Tohma genau über der Stelle, an der er damals Kitazawa hingerichtet hatte.

Mit einem erstickten Laut rappelte er sich auf und stolperte zurück. Es war ein Albtraum gewesen! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Kitazawa war tot!

Immer noch fühlte er sich nicht wirklich sicher. Die Erinnerung an die gnadenlose Stimme in seinem Inneren, die all seine Geheimnisse so gründlich zu kennen schien, hatte ihm einen panischen Schrecken eingejagt.

‚Du bist hysterisch‘, sagte er zu sich selbst und schüttelte mit Mühe das leichte Schwindelgefühl ab, was ihn nach seiner Ohnmacht hartnäckig verfolgte.

Sein Blick glitt über den blank geschrubbten Parkettboden, fand die gesuchte Stelle und verharrte lange Sekunde auf dem blassen Schatten, der unter der Staubschicht auszumachen war.

Nach all den Jahren war das Blut immer noch da.

Mit einem stöhnenden Aufschluchzen erkannte Tohma, dass er sich in den letzten zehn Jahren selbst belogen hatte. Seine Schuld würde niemals verschwinden, seine Qualen niemals vorbei sein. Das Blut klebte an seinen Händen, verfolgte ihn für den Rest seines Lebens und würde am Ende seinen Untergang bedeuten.

Noch nicht einmal das Einebnen des Hauses würde einen Unterschied machen. Es gab nichts, was die Dämonen in seinem Inneren vernichten konnte. Sie würden immer da sein, um mit den scharfen Zähnen ihrer Erinnerungen an seiner Seele zu reissen und selbst das kleinste bisschen Glück aus ihm herauszusaugen.

Das war etwas, womit er für den Rest seines Lebens würde zurechtkommen müssen, doch das hieß nicht, dass er es riskierte, seine und Eiris Zukunft deswegen aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Morgen früh würden sicherlich einige der Bauarbeiter das Haus kontrollieren, um etwaige Obdachlose herauszuholen und dabei würden sie die Spuren eines Verbrechens finden. Die Polizei würde sich an den mysteriösen Fall erinnern, der damals nicht hatte gelöst werden können und vielleicht würde die Untersuchung noch einmal aufgerollt werden.

Dazu würde es nicht kommen.

Trotz aller Sorgfalt war damals nicht gründlich genug gewesen. Er musste es noch einmal machen, aber diesmal würde ihm kein Fehler mehr unterlaufen.

Mit einer Hand tastete er in seiner Tasche nach seinem Feuerzeug. Die klare, helle Flamme beruhigte ihn und versprach endlich Linderung für seine gemarterten Nerven.

Und als die ersten Flammen an den morschen Vorhängen empor züngelten, stieg Tohma die Treppe hinunter und war zum ersten Mal seit fast zehn Jahren davon überzeugt, dass ihre Zukunft nun endgültig vor den Schatten der Vergangenheit in Sicherheit war.

 

ENDE


End file.
